cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Prohvet Saar
Summary Prohvet Saar, or the Islands of the Prophets, are a small nation in the far west of Cetemar. The Prohveti are known for their legendary magical powers. It is said the island was the first place where magic was revealed to mankind. The islands contain an immense amount of spell energy. The energy is uncontrolled, unrefined, and dangerous. Most mages avoid setting foot in the Saars. Spell-users (who are not clerics) can suffer severe injury, madness, and even death. Only the Prohveti can cast spells safely in the islands. Even the mages of the Pintari Empire avoid the Prohvet Saar, for fear of its power. The Prohveti enjoy a sacred status from most peoples of Cetemar. Pilgrims from all over the world come to the island in hopes of healing, and the breaking of curses. History Founding The Prohveti are thought to be descendents of the Caelum Imperii. Others believe they are descended from the Cete. The Prohveti tell of a myth that the God of Magic made the islands His forge, His engine, His "Searu" (Say-Ah-roo); and when He disappeared, it was left running. The Prohveti found the Searu; and learned its powers. The magic engine ravaged their bodies, but made their minds capable of incredible feats. The Prohveti in their lands have vanquished every foe, and have proven capable of healing almost any wound--and are rumored to be able to raise the dead. But they use all their powers with great reverence and humility. Present Day The people worship and serve the Searu, continuing its mysterious work. And the Prohveti still provide their healing gifts to anyone courageous enough to reach the islands. Appearance The Prohveti are all of human stock. Sometimes referred to as "the Marred," Prohveti are often missing limbs, or are blind, deaf, or mute. Almost all have purple markings across their bodies. Prohveti wear simple black tunics, beaded with shell patterns. No one carries weapons; it is forbidden. Society Prohveti believe in no attachments or laws, only the obeisance to the Searu and the love of their fellow man. Few are married; and children are uncommon. They take no name other than "Brother" or "Sister," with a descriptor, "Brother without Sight," "Sister who Carries Water." Prohveti are long-lived. No one is certain if they die, for none make mention of funerary rites. Prohveti allow no coin, books, or weapons to touch their shores. Pilgrims to the Saar must wear white hooded robes, and address the Prohveti only when spoken to. Prohveti speak an ancient tongue, but it is understood by all when they are on the islands. In fact, visitors speak the Prohveti language as well--and are unable to speak in their own language. The people maintain their population through adoption and conversion. Children with deformities or strange markings are sent to the Saars by parents (who can afford to do so) throughout the western lands of Pintara. Religion and Government The Prohveti religion and government are intertwined. It all revolves around serving the Searu. The Searu reveals tasks through visions and signs. There is no manifest doctrine other than of service and love. Most of the time, there is no leader among the Prohveti. But the Searu will dictate who among the Prohveti may lead in times of strife. The individual is called a "llais," a voice. He or she can perform prophesy, and look far across the ocean. Prohveti spend much of their waking hours in prayer, meditation and chanting. They believe this work keeps the magical engine running. Younger monks tend to visitors, garden, cook, and gather water. Warfare The Prohveti are a peace-loving people. They never strike another without provocation. But, in their history, the Prohveti have won every battle. Their islands are ringed by reefs composed of broken ships, as well as bones of men, whales, giants, and other beasts (the most notorious are: Stone Ship Reef; Hvalmord Reef; and Drakentooth Reef) Location The Prohvet Saar are located on an archipelago west of the continent of Pintara. The Ocea Guerra lies to their west. Estimated Numbers The Prohvet Saar number in the low hundreds, to the low thousands. Known Towns There are no towns in the Saar. Many of the monks live alone in cells scattered about the isles. Allies The Prohvet Saar have no true alliances. They virtuously and vigorously ignore the outside world. Foes Some among the Pintari mages covet the power of the islands, but have no plan. Characters Llais of Searu, Voice of the Engine Llais, "the Voice" was called by the Searu a year ago. She is a child, barely four years of age. Llais has golden eyes, and golden hair; half of her face and body is covered with purple markings. Llais has prophesied a great war to resume; followed by a cleansing of the world. Brother of Flight, Prohveti Monk Brother of Flight is a Prohveti without sight or functioning limbs. He is a monk of incredible powers; said to be able to send his mind's eye anywhere on Cetemar. Erbel, Guide and Boatsman Erbel is one of the few outsiders who regularly visits the Prohvet Saar. A gnome, Erbel stands less than three feet tall. He is perpetually sunburned, and reeks of alcohol and smoke. Erbel pilots a small catamaran; and is one of the few men able to bring pilgrims safely through the numerous reefs to the Saars. Comments "Tell me how I may aid you." --Brother of Hands, Prohveti Healer "Bring no book, bring no coin, and bear no sword. And shut yer godsdammed mouths if you hope to return!" --Erbel's Advice to Pilgrims "The Searu is a mystery. Some call it an magic engine; some a forge. It is said to reside (live?) deep in a bell-shaped cavern. No man other than the Prohveti have seen it. They say it lives in a pool of water, with glowing blue rods of metal that rise and fall, pulsing with power." --Further Travels of Effezius, Volume XVII Category:Cultures